Blazing Rage
by LovelyMuse
Summary: After killing the three ancients in Night Fires Bella is blackmailed into becoming a crazy deadly weapon for the Volturie. She is fierce and yet still Bella. B/E but Jacob has a presence. Read and review please so i know how I'm doing
1. Barrow

Edward and I were celebrating our fiftieth wedding anniversary. We of course were forever frozen in our teens. We were vampires masquerading as humans in the town of Forks with our family. Carlisle and Esme were our parents to the public. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and a new addition to the family Gena were our siblings. Gena had joined us after the battle with the Volturie. She still mourned the loss of her human family. She had latched on to us as a replacements.

Carlisle was blond and looked like Zeus's younger, better looking, brother. Esme was more rounded than a normal vampire, her hair was caramel brown and she had beautiful dimples. Emmett was a hulking vampire with curly black hair. Rosalie, Emmett's wife, was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen with long blond hair and a perfect figure. Alice was extremely petite with short spiky black hair. Jasper, Alice's husband, was tall with curly blond hair. Gena was unique with reddish brown hair and luscious, graceful, curves. I always thought I was plain with my mahogany waist length hair and too thin body. Edward was utterly beautiful with bronze curls and a perfect six foot body.

It had been ten years since our battle with the Volturie, and the death of the ancients. Marcus, Caius, and Aro had been killed while they tried to tear my family apart because of my sister Alice and me. I was still mourning the loss of my wolf brother Jacob Black. All of Victoria's newborns that had survived the battle had become nomads running off in twos and threes. Some of them had even remained vegetarian. We saw them from time to time as they passed through Washington.

Our family was going to have to move soon. We had decided on Barrow Alaska. Esme was exited to build a new house. It was a town they had never lived in before. Carlisle had been hired at the Samuel Simmonds Memorial Hospital which was the source of medical care for the entire North Slope. The rest of my family was mourning the loss of the road system and their cars. I wasn't losing anything. My planes were very practical. I had added an expensive Bombardier Learjet 40 to my collection. Edward, as always, indulged me in my airplane habit.

Edward flew my Grumman G44 Widgeon and Gena would drive down to Denali to pick up my Super Cub. I would have to teach everyone how to fly so they wouldn't all go insane. I had already taught Gena how to fly but I didn't trust her with the Widgeon or the Learjet. I was protective of my planes.

My family met me at one of the smaller Seattle airports where I stored the Learjet. They boarded the plane and Gena sat beside me in the copilot seat. I got clearance from the tower and took off. The plane was smooth and had a very luxurious interior. We were going to stand out in Barrow.

I was used to standing out. We had more money than we could count. This was the product of living for hundreds of years and being able to predict the stock market. Alice only allowed us to wear designer clothes. I refused to wear anything with tags I couldn't read. Of course the longer I lived the more languages I could read and the larger my wardrobe became. We were all inhumanly beautiful which was perfectly natural since we weren't human.

Tanya met us at the Ted Stevens International Airport and Gena went with her to go get my Super Cub. I wished that I was going back to Denali to live, but Esme loved having us all together in one place. There was sure to be awesome hunting on the North Slope and I bet I could get into snowboarding and back into my snow mobiles.

We made a circle over the town of Barrow and it was a tiny grid. We landed and I parked on the small space of asphalt assigned for private planes. Carlisle had come ahead of us and had our new cars waiting in front of the one small terminal.

There was a white 1999 Ford F-150 flatbed, a blue 2003 Jeep Liberty with lights on top, a gray 1994 Toyota Pickup with a lift kit and roll bar, a silver 2005 Subaru Impreza Sport, and a red 2008 Subaru WRX.

I went straight to the lifted Toyota, Alice and Jasper took the silver Impreza Sport, Emmett and Rosalie got into the red WRX, Gena ran right over to the blue Jeep, and Carlisle met Esme in the Ford flatbed. Once all of our luggage was out of the plane and strapped to the flatbed Carlisle led the parade to the new house.

Esme had been designing from afar. The house was the usual neutral colors and the lower level was furnished. The upper level and the tower however were blank sheet rock and windows. The floors were all hardwood pine. I secretly loved color and was glad that I got to chose how my room was this time.

Esme led us all down the hall pointing out our rooms. Alice and Rose's rooms were the largest to accommodate their expansive closets. Gena's room was already equipped with all of the art supplies that anyone could ask for. We reached the end of the hall and I still didn't have a room. Esme took my hand and led me up a spiral staircase to the tower.

The tower was a large octagonal shaped room that was totally bare. Four out of the eight walls were made of glass. I could see the stormy Beaufort Sea in the distance. It was totally different than Forks with it's trees and walls of green. Here tundra stretched out flat forever.

"Do you like it?" Esme bounced anxiously still holding my hand.

"I love it Esme. It's beautiful."

"I thought you and Edward could build your furniture and paint. I know how you love colors."

"Thank you Esme. I'm sure Edward will love it too."

"I'm glad."

Esme left me alone up in the tower. I stood still contemplating our new life in Alaska. Somehow Jacob seemed to be next to me and I thought nothing of it. I turned to look at him. He was my Jacob with long hair. He was very tall like I remembered and I could almost feel the heat radiating off of his skin.

"S'flat Bells, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Shut up Jake. It's the price I pay for being a bloodsucker." I smiled and he did too.

"Who are you talking to?" Edward came up the stairs.

"Me idiot." Jake said.

"Be nice." I whispered.

"Be nice to who?" Edward was smiling and a little confused.

Jake wasn't next to me anymore. The heat in the room disappeared. Edward looked at our 180 degree view and whistled. He put his arms around me and I put a hand to his face.

"What shall we do with our room Edward."

"I don't know what we'll do _with_ it but I know what we can do _in _it." His lips moved across my shoulder to my neck.

"Don't rip my clothes." I cautioned. "All my other ones are still downstairs." He carefully unzipped my leather jacket.

"You are a bad influence Mr. Cullen."

"Yes ma'am." he growled in my ear as he unbuttoned my designer high necked corset top.

Needless to say it took us a while to paint the room. We had better things to do. I cherished every moment I had with Edward. I could still see him in the grasp of Caius and Marcus about to die. I pushed that thought out of my mind and focused on more pleasant things.

It was the month of night up in Barrow. I laughed as Edward told me about a movie that the humans had made about evil vampires in Barrow killing everyone. Little did the people of Barrow know that they had nine vampires among them. It had taken our family about two seconds after the snow fell to have nine high powered snow mobiles shipped to us.

Esme had designed a garage that housed all of our cars and had an upper level with a ramp up to it on the outside for the snow mobiles. My Learjet was grounded for the winter and my Super cub was my plane of choice. I worked part time in the hangar working on everyone's airplanes. I was a stellar airplane mechanic. The guys in the shop stared at me of course and Edward became very possessive whenever he came to visit me.

"What is your problem with the guys?" I asked him when he was driving me home in the Toyota.

"They are constantly admiring your rear end and I'm sorry but that's my territory." He was smug.

"Actually Edward it's _my_ territory." I smirked at him and he laughed.

Edward and I had eventually painted and furnished the tower. It was painted a warm purple gray with a plum accent wall. There were two small pine standing closets which Alice had packed full. We had also built a window seat with more storage underneath. For appearances sake there was a double bed with a soft plum comforter.

We had followed our usual pattern and enrolled in the local high school but the curriculum was so appallingly bad that none of us could stand it. So the story went that Esme spent all of her time home schooling her seven teenage adopted children.

None of them knew that I had been to Barrow before in my fifty years of aimless wanderings before Edward had found me at my Father's funeral fifty years ago. I had kept a cabin way away from town and had worn traditional animal skins as part of my camouflage. The hunting had been fantastic. Polar bears were particularly cantankerous.

I was working on Duke's Piper Pacer, Duke was my favorite hangar bum, and Jacob appeared.

"Why didn't you ever pick up a wrench when you were human?"

"Well I've had about a hundred years of experience now Jake." I smiled at him and he smiled my smile back, the one where his face was free of resentment.

"Edwards right. These guys all look at you way too much."

"I'm sorry did you just say that Edward was right about something?" I teased.

"Don't push it, I may love you, but you are the one and only bloodsucker I have feelings for."

"Well I'm flattered Jake."

"Jake?" Duke walked over to me. "Who's Jake?"

"Imaginary friend." I lied easily.

"Imaginary! Huh." Jake smirked.

"How's my plane?" Duke was very easy going.

"Almost done."

"Great!" Duke's face lit up. "You're fast sweetheart."

"Yeah sweetheart." Jake barked a laugh and I shot him a look.

After I was finished I put all my tools in the back of the Toyota and looked around. Jake was gone. I wasn't worried he always came back. I never told anyone that I saw Jacob whenever I was alone, it would have worried them. They wouldn't have understood. When it first happened about three years after Jacob's death I had asked him what the hell was going on and he had told me it was a wolf thing.

I drove home and Edward played my lullaby as I pulled into the garage. He was welcoming me home. Rosalie was tuning up the WRX using Emmett as the jack. I parked the Toyota and put my tools away on the shelves.

I walked into the house and Alice cringed as she saw my Carrhearts and Smartwool top. I was covered in grease and my hair was in a very messy French braid. I took off my hiking boots in the entry way and walked upstairs to the bathroom to shower the grease off. I seemed to be the only vampire who managed to get dirty. I dried off with a fluffy towel and put on something Alice had a better chance of approving of. Well, at least my new clothes were clean.

Alice was forced to do all of her shopping online and the sites that claimed they didn't ship to Alaska always made an exception for her. Our lives were different but still wonderful. I spent a lot of time at the hangar with Jacob working on 1940's pieces of junk but it didn't bother me. The guys just got used to me talking to myself.


	2. Welcome to Volterra

I was working at the hangar when I smelled vampire. I jumped up and was glad that I didn't have any humans with me today. Four vampires walked in from the terminal and I stiffened. Demitri led them followed by one of the wives of the Volturie and two hulking brutes.

"Isabella Cullen, you were moderately difficult to find." Demitri grinned.

"Hello Isabella." The blond woman said.

"Hello." I was wary.

"Mrs. Cullen you were responsible for the death of my husband Cauis. Is this untrue?"

"It's true."

"Where is Edward?" I was silent. "Demitri, where is Edward?"

"He is north of here Anthendora."

"I'm not above killing him." The strange woman floated in front of me. "But there is another way, a way for you to save your husband." She smiled as if she were being generous.

"What do you want, whoever you are?"

"How rude of me, my name is Athendora wife of Caius whom you murdered."

"I'm sorry to say but he had it coming."

"As does your Edward. I want vengeance Isabella, but I will settle for your services."

"Services?"

"The Volturie guard must be rebuilt even more powerful than before. You will be my right hand. Aro told us of your unique ability."

"You would enslave me and torture Edward with my absence. You are evil Athendora."

"Be that as it may, the choice is yours."

"I will meet you in Volterra."

"Good, you are reasonable."

I was dreading saying goodbye to the love of my life and was relieved when he wasn't home. He must be hunting with the rest of them. I wrote him a note which was a lie in all but one statement. I told him I would always love him and there were never truer words. I would do whatever I had to to keep him safe.

I spent all of my time at the hangar so I knew the flight schedule. There was a plane out of Barrow in thirty minutes. I threw some clothes into a bag and grabbed some of Edward's shirts. I left in a hurry so I wouldn't have to lie to his face. I didn't want to see that face with hurt in his eyes.

I took a commercial airliner to Anchorage and more planes until I reached Volterra. It was sunny outside the terminal, so I waited. When the sun set I left and caught a cab to the address Athendora had given me. It was a large building that looked like a corporation.

"Bella, how nice to see you."

"Sure, Demitri."

"Athendora has been waiting for you."

"Oh, I bet she has."

"She is quite impressed with you." He smiled and I raised an eyebrow.

He led me into a round room that looked like the inside of a turret, which it probably was. There were a few vampires scattered around the room in gray cloaks.

"Ah, dear Isabella welcome to Volterra."

"Athendora." I nodded in her direction.

"This way dear." She motioned to a door at the far end of the room.

I followed her through gilded hallways to an office with a second level and towering bookshelves. Athendora drifted around not really ever touching the floor. I remembered Aro doing that.

"I'm here now what the hell do you want?" I cut through the silence.

"Such a passionate one you are young Bella. That will be useful I think."

"Glad you approve." My voice oozed sarcasm.

"You are going to be the crown jewel of _my _collection."

"What is with you ancients and collecting people?" I was annoyed and I let her know it.

"We love power so we surround ourselves with it young Bella." She smiled serenely.

" Why me? Why me out of all the vampires in the world?"

"You took my mate from me Bella. Now you and your mate shall suffer as I have suffered." She smiled wider now.

"I hope you know that I hate you." I said acidly.

"I don't care whether you like me or not young Bella. All I care about is that you serve me well." She laughed. "Have Demitri show you to your new rooms."

"Fine."

I walked out of Athendora's office and yelled for Demitri much louder than was necessary. He appeared and showed me to a spacious blue room with ornate stenciling on the walls and antique furniture. It also featured the latest in electronic gear. There was a state of the art stereo on a shelf with wireless speakers mounted around the room.

"Do you like it?" Demitri asked.

"No, and you can tell Athendora I said so."

"You know you are honored. You are the most powerful of the Volturie guard."

"Yay for me." I said dryly.

Demitri chuckled and left the room closing the ornate door behind him. I explored the next room and found it to be full of clothes and almost black cloaks. One whole wall of this room was a gild framed mirror. There were also jewels and shoes and not a carrheart to be seen. I sighed and closed that door. The other door in the room led to an ornate bathroom with a footed bathtub and glass shower stall. A large mirror showed me my black eyes with dark circles underneath. I would need to hunt soon.

I looked out of my windows and saw that I was inside the city wall. The Italian countryside was beautiful. I opened the large window and jumped out of it. I ran through fields until I made it to the forest. I killed a deer and ran back to my room. I was a prisoner in a palace.

I opened the drawers in my room and found them to be full of Cd's and DVD's. I chose a CD of classical music and put it into the stereo. The sound was incredible and the acoustics in the room were good. I hadn't spent fifty years with Edward and learned nothing about music. I listened to the music and tried to acclimate to my surroundings.

I ran a bath and washed the airplane scent off. I got out when the CD finished and wrapped myself in a fluffy white towel. I ran my fingers through my naturally curly hair and left it down to dry. I put on a tank top and jeans and sat on the blue chaise.

"Well if it isn't princess Bells." Jake was with me and I started to sob.

"I hate it Jake." I wailed.

"You and me both."

"I love you Jake."

"Love ya too bells."

There was a knock at the door and Heidi came in. She took one look at my dangerous expression and stuttered a little. She had seen what I had been capable of in battle.

"There is a party in your honor in an hour. Athendora sent me to help you get ready."

"I'm in no mood for a party Heidi." I said coldly.

"She told me that she requires your presence." I growled and stalked off to my closet Heidi in tow.

I picked out a black satin dress that hugged my tiny frame with a small train, cap sleeves, and scoop neckline. I decided against jewelry and put on a pair of black ballet flats. I was in mourning. I walked soundlessly after Heidi to a large room full of vampires in formal wear.

Athendora was resplendent in a navy gown with a high neck and bell sleeves.

"Everyone, this is Isabella." She gestured toward me and everyone stared smiling in my direction.

I scowled and Demitri offered his arm, I reluctantly took it. He chuckled and led me to the chairs at the front of the room near Athendora.

"Isabella is our new General so to speak." She laughed a throaty laugh.

I knew exactly what that meant. I was going to be her puppet. Well we would see about that now wouldn't we. I smiled meaningfully at her and she nodded.

"She has quite the talent ladies and gentleman. Would you care to demonstrate dearest Isabella?"

"Of course Athendora."

"Elezear come here." I was shocked to see Elezear step out of the crowd and come slowly to stand before me. He looked sad and old for a vampire.

"Dance Elezear." My voice was oily smooth.

Elezear started to waltz to the music and I quickly stepped down to join him. We spoke in whispers so quiet that no one would hear us.

"How did she get you here?" Elezear looked worried.

"She threatened Edward and my family." I scowled. "And you?"

"She had Chelsea tear Carmen away from me. The only way I will get her back is through one hundred years of service." I growled softly.

"We will work through this Elezear. I refuse to be her puppet. I _will _see Edward again and you _will_ have Carmen again, mark my words."

"I hope you are right." Elezear looked defeated.

"Might I cut in." It was Demitri.

"Of course." Elezear bowed to me and walked away.

"What do you want?" I scowled.

"You in point of fact." He smiled winningly.

"Well I'm spoken for." I held up my left hand and the gold ring sparkled on my ring finger.

"Not anymore. You left your husband." Demitri was smug.

"Vows taken before God can never be broken Demitri."

"We shall see." He was far too confident.

I danced with many "old friends" of Athendora's and then sat at her side to be admired by the crowd.

"Why parade me in front of all of these people Athendora?"

"They need to see how powerful I still am and what kind of power surrounds me." She smiled as she whispered to me.

"I'm not a doll for you to dress up. If you want help winning battles then I'm your girl but if you want a beauty queen you should have blackmailed Rosalie." I spat.

"Temper, temper. Tsk, tsk." She chided me. "You may go back to your rooms now if you wish I hope you found them to your liking."

"They are fit for a queen Madam." I mocked her.

I glided through the crowd and down the halls to my rooms. I put on one of Edward's shirts and some of my jeans that I had taken with me and sobbed. Was it so wrong to want my husband by my side? Why couldn't I have happiness? Why did Edward have to suffer, if he was even suffering at all in my absence. He was probably glad to be rid of me. But then again I didn't believe that. We loved each other more than any other people had ever loved each other. It was epic and Athendora was getting in the way. This would not stand for long.

"Don't cry Bells." The room was suddenly warm as my Jacob appeared.

"Why not?"

"You're a smart cookie. You'll find a way out of this mess and be back in your blood sucker's arms in no time."

"Edward, his name is Edward Jake."

"Fine, Edward's arms." He scowled playfully at me. "You know you did look mighty fine in that dress." He nodded at it appreciatively.

"Thanks ever so much." I couldn't help but smile at him; I talked to Jacob until the sun went down on Volterra.


	3. David and Stanley

There was a knock on my door. It was Demitri.

"What do you want?" I scowled.

"Athendora requests that you start training the new recruits today."

"Training them to do what exactly?"

"Win." He said simply.

"Oh, well that clears everything up." I seemed to be doing a lot of scowling lately. "I'll be up in about five."

I changed out of Edward's shirt and into a black long sleeved scoop neck. I wore black flats this time and walked the halls to the training area.

There were about fifteen misfit vampires in a gymnasium sized room. They all looked very uncomfortable.

"Perfect." I grumbled.

I armed them all with red markers and told them to attack each other. Most of them barreled at each other like bulls to a red flag.

"They're ridiculous." Jake laughed.

"Tell me about it."

"What are you training them to do exactly?" He smirked.

"Win." I mimicked Demitri.

"Ugh!"

"Uhuh." I agreed. "Stop!" I yelled and they stopped wrestling with each other.

"Watch me. Demitri get your ass over here." I yelled and he appeared.

I gave him a red marker and took one myself. I jumped at him landing behind him but he was fast. He turned around in time to face me. He feinted to the right and I followed him back and forth never losing focus. I ran at him and pulled him to the ground by his neck. He twisted and sprang up, but I moved out of reach. I jumped again and landed on his shoulders marking his neck with an X. He swore and I jumped down.

"Show me your best front handspring people." They did and some of them were not half bad. Some of them had no idea what a front handspring was. I showed them my perfect front handspring and ended it by rounding off to face Demitri again. They copied me and, being vampires, were perfect.

The sun rose on Volterra and I called a stop to my mentally tired students. Athendora had come to watch the progress and smiled at me while I scowled at her.

"Such an ugly expression for such a beautiful face." She smiled.

I went back to my rooms and put on a black nightgown and lay on the chaise with my eyes closed. I longed to sleep, to be in the land of dreams with Edward. But of course, this body didn't sleep. I stayed up listening to a French rock band.

"Put in something I can understand." The room was warm again.

"I like it, so deal with it." I was happy to see him.

"Ok fine." He scowled.

"Don't look at me like that Jacob Black."

"Who is Jacob Black?" It was Heidi at my door.

"Have you forgotten how to knock Heidi?" I said acidly.

"Athendora would like to speak to you."

"Sure, sure I'll be there in a sec."

"Thank you." Heidi stepped out as quietly as she had come in.

I changed from the nightgown to a black high collared top with long sleeves and a black pencil skirt with black round toe heels. If I was stuck in this world I might as well have fun with the wardrobe. It would have made Alice happy. I walked the halls to Athendora's office and knocked on the door.

"Enter." Athendora was behind the desk with files and a laptop in front of her.

"Hello Athendora." I was civil.

"You look very nice." She approved.

"Thank you."

"You, Demitri, and Elezear are going to go on a little errand for me." She smiled.

"Errand?"

"I have found the descendents of Jane and Alec's one and only sister. They live in England by the name of Warner. I would like you to acquire any of them that Elezear deems worthy."

"Worthy?" I arched an eybrow.

"Valuable to the collection Isabella." Then I understood. "I understand you know a great deal about flying."

"I do."

"Well then we shan't fool around with commercial airliners and such. You will take our Learjet on all of your European errands."

"Alright."

"Well, off you go. Time is a precious thing to waste."

"Madam." I nodded and left the office. "Demitri!" I yelled so that the whole castle could hear me.

Demitri appeared around the corner a minute later wearing dark jeans and a blue sweater. I was not used to seeing him in ordinary clothes. He took one look at me and whistled.

"What Demitri?"

"Just enjoying the view." He looked me up and down and I scowled.

"Go get Elezear and meet me down in the garage."

There was a garage underneath the corporate looking building that housed the Volturie guard. I could choose any car that I wanted so a chose a fast one. I chose the Corvette C6, it was a flashy, high gloss, black with chrome rims.

"I want this one." I said to Demitri

"My wish is your command my lady." He went to a cabinet and brought me the keys opening my door for me.

Elezear rode with me while we followed Demetri to the private airport. Demetri had chosen a blue Mustang with white racing stripes. We drove too fast for humans but the police watched us pass without a thought. Then I noticed the special license plates on Demitri's mustang. The Volturie owned Volterra.

"She wants us to see if Jane's relatives have similar talents to hers doesn't she?" I asked Elezear

"Yes." Elezear said grimly.

"It'll be join or die."

"Yes."

"Poor soul." I hated that I was part of taking someone's life away to become a slave to Athendora.

We pulled into a large white hangar and parked our cars to the side of a black Learjet. I walked up the stairs and into the cockpit my heels clicking the whole way. Demitri closed the door after us and we maneuvered out of the hangar. The controls felt natural in my hands.

We landed on a private airstrip in London. The day was overcast and cold. I put on a black leather jacket to keep up appearances. There was a car in our hangar, a Mercedes Benz SUV. I let Demitri drive and we wove dangerously through traffic until we reached a small home. It was a quaint little white house with navy trim around the doors and windows. I checked the address from my memory and led the other two to the door.

I rang the doorbell and heard slow footsteps inside. An elderly woman opened the door and was taken aback by the three beautiful people standing on her doorstep.

"May I help you."

"Are you Beverly Warner?" I saw that toys for a small child littered the floor in the living room behind her.

"Yes."

"We need to speak with you briefly about your ancestry. We are historians." I lied.

She opened the door for us and we entered. We sat on a sofa and she in a large chair. I heard a child start to cry in another room, then the patter of little feet coming toward us. A small boy in blue pajamas came out red faced and crying.

"Davey what happened?" Beverly asked in a grandmotherly way.

"Stanley hit me." The small boy slurred through his tears.

"You two play nice, Grandma has company." She kissed the small boys head and he ran back into the other room.

While this was going on Elezear had had his eyes closed, concentrating on the humans. I did not know how to interpret his frown. It could mean two things. One was that they were powerful and we'd have to take them to Volterra. Another was that they were not powerful and we would have to bring that news back to Athendora. There was another shriek from the other room.

"Excuse me." Beverly said. "I'll be right back"

"Of course." I said trying to be human.

"Well, what is it Elezear?" I whispered so low and fast Beverly had no hope of hearing.

"The woman is a shield and the two boys are Jane and Alec reincarnated." He frowned and I sighed.

"We have to take them back to Volterra." I was not happy about this. "Damnit." I swore.

"Chill Bella. It's no big deal." Demitri said leaning back on the sofa.

Beverly returned and sat back down.

"We need you to come with us." Demitri told her.

"I can't leave the boys alone."

"Bring them along." Demitri smiled carefully trying to be compelling; it seemed to work.

I drove the woman and the two boys in the Mercedes and Demetri and Elezear drove Beverly's old Camry. We wove through traffic following the Camry to the private airport. Beverly started to get nervous. Her heart rate sped and I could see her fidgeting in the passenger seat.

"Where are we going?" She asked hesitantly.

"Italy." I said truthfully.

"Why?"

"It will all be explained." I parked the Mercedes and opened the back door to get the boys out of their booster seats.

The boys were fraternal twins. David was blond with blue eyes, and Stanley was brown haired and green eyed. They looked to be about four years of age. I hated myself for what I was bringing down upon them. Their lives were no longer their own. They would be raised to be Volturie.

I led the way up the stairs of the Learjet and Demitri and Elezear followed. Beverly became more nervous. Like most humans, she was frightened of us. The boys slept on the Way to Volterra. Demitri had called from London and there was an SUV waiting to take the boys and Beverly to Athendora. We gave Athendora our official report and then I went to my rooms.

"What are they doing to them bells?" The room was suddenly warm.

"The boys are going to be vampires in a few years. The grandmother will probably going to get bitten tonight." I started to cry.

"Go home Bells."

"They'll kill him."

"Is he worth it?"

"Yes." I whispered and Jake disappeared.

I turned up the French rock and sobbed. What had I just done? I was an evil collector. I was a pawn of a greedy wretch. I changed into a black camouflage shirt, black leather skirt, and black boots. Heidi knocked on my door and came in.

"Athendora would like to speak to you."

"Fine."

Athendora was immensely pleased with what we had brought back.

"You have done so well Isabella." She floated behind the desk.

"Thank you."

"We are changing the woman as we speak."

"What about the boys. You cannot make immortal children Athendora."

"No, no, of course not. We have hired humans to care for them until they are of age."

"I thought joining the guard was a choice Athendora."

"Not anymore dear. You're here aren't you?"

"You didn't even tell Beverly what was happening before you bit her did you?"

"She will know everything in a few days."

I turned and left the office in disgust. I could hear Beverly's screams echoing through the castle.


	4. The Southern Wars

Beverly became my shield, not that I needed one. Beverly could paralyze anything that came within about three feet of her. Her distance would improve with practice. Athendora wasn't going to risk her most powerful slave, so Beverly and I were constantly together.

Beverly became a dear friend of mine. She understood that I hadn't had a choice but to bring her into this world. She was beautiful with her flowing white hair and petite stature. We hunted together. She couldn't bear to spill human blood, though it was difficult for her to resist at first.

We routinely visited her grandchildren, David and Stanley, in their human home. They were taught to fight and learned many languages. When they were twenty Athendora remembered them and they were changed. I had held Beverly in my arms as she sobbed for the fate of her boys.

It was my job to mold Stanley and David into weapons. Stanley could create the illusion of a high pitched screeching sound that incapacitated an enemy. David, like Jane before him, created the illusion of intense pain. Neither of them could affect me, therefore I was their ideal teacher.

I took them on their first mission for Athendora just one year after their change. They had extreme difficulty acting human. They walked too fast and I had to mentally stop David from killing a human that got too close. Even so, we successfully wiped out a Swedish coven that was gaining too much power for Athendora's taste. The boys were extremely dangerous, but I wasn't worried. Stanley and David were loyal to Beverly and Beverly was loyal to me.

In fact most of the guard were loyal to me and only did Athendora's bidding through my orders. I knew that this would be her downfall eventually. I just needed a time to strike. She was always surrounded by her goons that had been with her for a thousand years. They wouldn't usually be a problem, but if she got time to hit the panic button to Silpicia Edward was dead.

I spent a few years training David and Stanley and they came to love me. I also trained all of the acquisitions from around the world. I learned a few new languages in the process. I read many books and listened to all of the CD's in my room, even buying new ones. I threw out the wardrobe Athendora had had bought for me and stocked it with black, lots of black clothes, boots, heels, flats, dresses, and leather jackets.

I combed through the internet news for risks of exposure. I found a few situations that were getting out of hand and I took care of them. I made examples of disobedient vampires and always left witnesses to pass on the story. Eventually all that needed to be done was warn the offenders and the behavior ceased. The respect of the Volturie, and me with it, was returning.

I, with the encouragement of Athendora, practiced my talent. I practiced on Athendora's faithful servants and people in the street. Athendora was ecstatic when I started using my talent without speaking. That gave the others around my victims no warning about what I would make them do. I was becoming more and more dangerous. I found that with humans I could order their hearts to stop, though I never did. I used my talent often when I wanted Demitri to go away or shut up I simply thought it and he couldn't speak again until he left my presence. Athendora accepted my eccentricity and hatred because I was such as asset. I was her unwilling right hand of power.

About thirty years after I came to Volterra Athendora called me into her office during training hours. I was annoyed by the interruption and changed out of my black workout gear and into my black camouflage dress and black round toe heels.

"The American and Mexican covens are getting out of hand once again." Athendora was annoyed.

"So?"

"So I want you to take ten vampires and go sort it out."

"And the talented ones?"

"Bring them here of course."

"I'll need Elezear."

"Take whomever you like."

"I'll take care of it."

"No mercy Isabella."

"No mercy." I repeated.

I gathered up my most fierce vampires and took our private jet to America. I had chosen five talented vampires: Demitri, the tracker; Josie, who disintegrated other vampires; Elezear, to sense talents; David, the illusionist of intense pain; and Stanley, who emitted the illusion of incapacitating shrieking. The other five vampires; Angela, Steven, Jessie, Sara, and Matthew, had all been trained by me.

We started in Los Angeles where the worst of the exposure was taking place. Demitri led us to a large battle taking place in an industrial part of the city during the night hours. We ghosted in around the edges of the battle and went unnoticed. There were at least twenty vampires trying to rip each other to pieces.

_Stop!_

All of the vampires stopped moving still growling and snapping. There were mostly newborns which would have to die. Their creators were at the edges of the fight letting the pawns do the work.

"Are there any worth keeping Elezear?" I was bored as he deliberated.

"No, none of them are special." He decided.

"Kill them." I said to Tressa.

"Yes Isabella." She acknowledged.

A vampire came from behind me and slammed me to the ground. I lost concentration on the group and they banded together against us. I fought my way free of the huge vampire and tried to focus on only the enemy but my people were in their midst. I whistled and my vampires were around me in seconds. I focused on those outside my protective formation and they were still once more.

Once they were destroyed their minds vanished from my consciousness. When they were all in pieces and they were trying to put themselves back together we lit the warehouse on fire and left them to burn.

We did the same Across the American west coast and down into Mexico. Every coven we found that had more than one newborn in its midst was destroyed. Our prey were getting wiser as we moved forward in our campaign of destruction. They started to destroy their newborns before we got there. Some of them were still killed for the amount of exposure that had been in their cities.

The stories of our cruelty spread through our world like wild fire. We occasionally spared someone to perpetuate the rumors. The fear was struck into the hearts of the southern covens and I did not foresee another outbreak in the future.

After three months of routing out the warring covens we returned to Volterra with a few gifted vampires. Elezear had found; Britney, who could produce fire from within herself like a dragon; Andrew, who had unnatural strength; and Ella, who could change her appearance.

"You have done well Isabella." Athendora told me as she surveyed the gifted newborns.

"Thank you Athendora." I nodded.

"You will train them of course."

"Of course." I followed the new vampires and their guards out of the turret room.

"Isabella." Athendora spoke my name quietly.

"Yes Athendora?"

"You are an exceptional soldier, if there is anything you desire you need only ask."

"You know what I want."

"Anything but that. I cannot give you up; you are the best."

"Yes I am." I walked back to my rooms feeling hopeless, trapped by my own success.

"You are the most beautiful weapon I've ever seen." Demitri was lounging in my doorway blocking my passage.

"Thanks so much Demitri."

"You are truly welcome." He smiled.

Demitri was handsome and charming, but he was without. He wasn't my bronze haired husband whose ring I still wore. He wasn't my pure, perfect angel. I would settle for nothing less than Edward. It hurt to think his name.

"You are waiting for a ghost." He said knowingly.

"Goodnight Demitri." I shoved past him into my room and shut the door in his laughing face.


	5. Seth and Sam

A few months after I returned from the Southern Wars Athendora called me into her office. She was smiling a speculative smile that made me nervous.

"I want a wolf."

"Pardon?" I was confused; did she want a pet?

"A shape shifter Isabella, one of your wolf friends." She looked at the ceiling imagining it.

"That's just not possible Athendora."

"You shall make it possible."

"I would guess that they cannot even phase outside of La Push, I lied."

"Well I guess we shall see then won't we?"

"Damnit Athendora you can't have the whole world!" I lost my temper.

"Tut tut, temper, temper Isabella. If you haven't noticed I can _have _whatever I want with your help."

"And if I refuse?"

"Well now Silpicia has been aching for some revenge for her dear Aro." She gave a look of mock concern.

"Damn you Athendora! Damn you to hell!" I stormed out of the office.

"Demitri!" I yelled, even louder than normal.

My usual henchmen met me in the garage; Andrew, with his brute strength; Beverly, with her shield; Tressa, with her unfailing loyalty; and Demitri, with his unparalleled tracking abilities. We piled into an SUV and met at the Airstrip where our human pilots took us to Seattle by private jet.

We rented two nondescript SUV's and drove to forks. Demitri led the way to a clearing in which we were met by five wolves. I recognized Leah, Seth, Sam, Paul, and Embry. I decided on taking Seth, he would be less of a pain in the ass than the others. I almost shuddered at the thought of having to deal with Leah or Paul. The wolves tensed to spring at us.

_Stop!_

They stopped, still snapping and growling. I focused on Seth while still keeping the others still. He came unwillingly, but he came. I lost focus on the other wolves and a fight ensued. I watched in horror, still wearing my impassive mask, as Sam was killed by Andrew. Sam shuddered and turned back into his human form as he died. I kept my focus on Seth and we all ran into the forest while the wolves howled in shock over Sam's loss.

I ordered Seth to phase into his human form and stole clothes from a nearby house.

"Bella what the hell!" Seth was angrier than I had ever seen him, and he had the right to be.

"Sorry Seth I'm not the one saying how it is anymore."

"Then who is!"

"Athendora."

"Who in the name of all that is holy is Athendora?"

"She is the wife of one of the ancients that we killed sixty years ago."

"You killed Sam."

"That's not what we came to do, he was collateral damage."

"Collateral damage Bella! He was our friend!"

"I know Seth, but I don't have friends anymore."

We flew in silence back to Volterra.

"Isabella I am so pleased. Phase for me please. What is his name?"

"His name is Seth Athendora." I supplied angrily.

"I won't phase for you leche." Seth snapped.

"I told you Athendora." I was glad Seth was being a thorn in her side.

"Take him away. He will phase soon enough."

"I wouldn't bet money on it Athendora." I was smug.

I took Seth by the arm and led him down to the cells in the bottom of the castle.

"I didn't tell them how strong you are. They aren't going to bother guarding you. Break out of the cell and follow the hallways to the right until you hit the street I'll hide money in the trash can outside the castle door." I whispered as quickly as I thought he could catch my words.

"Thanks Bella." He whispered back.

"Don't bother with him; he's just a human with a cheap parlor trick." I told Joseph and winked at Seth.

I never liked Joseph. He was one of Athendora's devoted slaves, not very bright and extremely lazy. I hid a small fortune in the trash can by the back entrance to the basements and wished Seth a whole lot of luck. It was not until the next morning in Athendoras office that I heard about Seth's escape.

"Your wolf friend escaped last night. He phased and ripped my Joseph to pieces and burned him in the fireplace." Athendora looked at me suspiciously.

"I was training Ella last night, don't look at me."

"I'll be checking with her to verify your story."

"Hey, I did what you told me to. It wasn't _my_ job to make sure Seth stayed in your little fortress. That was up to _your_ people."


	6. Mexico

I went for a decade not doing much. The vampire world was abiding by the laws set down by the Volturie, or in other words by me. I was sent on a few acquisitions that Athendora had researched through family trees. I tried to make the acquisitions as easy as possible which made the new recruits loyal to me.

Athendora was getting greedy. We were more powerful than ever and she still wanted more. I was bored of training new people and going all over the world to find them. I hated ending human lives and sentencing them to a life of thirst.

I met up with Athendora and she had a map of Mexico on her huge wall monitor.

"It's a coven in Mexico." She said a little obviously.

"I thought we wiped all of them out." I said dryly.

"Very amusing Isabella." She smiled. "They hide out in the sea caves off of La Paz."

I felt my stomach twitch with some forgotten emotion. She was after Darius and Nathan.

"What do you want with them?"

"There are rumors of a woman with them who is gifted. She does something like a siren I've been told. She can lure anyone anywhere with her song."

"And the others?"

"Kill them if they put up a fight. I want this one Isabella, bring her above all else."

"I'll be taking whom?"

"Take Demitri and whomever else you like. Oh and Beverly of course."

"Will do."

"Demitri!" I still enjoyed yelling at him even though he was never far enough away to warrant it.

"Yes my liege." He bowed. "Where are we headed?"

"Mexico."

"Perfect. I love private jets."

We flew to Los Angeles and there was a car waiting for us. I drove to the sea caves at La Paz and led the way to the part of the caverns that my old friends used. There were five vampires in the cavern and I recognized three of them. My old friends Nathan and Darius were there along with Nathan's mate Selena.

"Hello Darius." I said coldly, my mask firmly in place.

"Hello Bella. Who are the goons?" He pointed to my guard.

"We've come to speak to Selena." I ignored his comment about my companions.

"What do you want?" Nathan stood protectively in front of his mate.

"We would like to extend Athendora's invitation for her to visit Italy." I smiled comfortingly.

"No thank you." Selena said in broken English.

"This is more than an invitation Selena." I switched to Spanish.

"I'm not interested."

"Don't make this difficult Selena." I became stern.

"If she doesn't want to go she's not going." Nathan bellowed.

"I'm sorry Nathan."

"I'll go." Selena said quietly in Spanish, because that is what I had told her to say.

"You did that Bella!" Nathan jumped at me and Darius tried to stop him.

I nodded to Tressa and Andrew who tore Nathan apart while Britney poured flames out of her mouth to turn him to ash. Darius and the other vampires ran, but I kept my focus on Selena. I made her follow us up to the SUV and get in. She was sobbing about Nathan and screaming at us in Spanish. Finally I focused on shutting her up out of annoyance. I hated having to hurt her since she had helped us win against the Volturie the first time, but Athendora wanted her so I brought her.

"She's lovely." Athendora congratulated herself as Selena screamed something noncomplimentary at her in Spanish.

"Feisty even." She smiled wider.

"Train her Isabella and do make her stop shrieking."

I focused on Selena and she slumped into Andrews waiting arms. They carried her out to her modest rooms in the castle. Athendora clicked her fingers and a mangy looking vampire was brought before her. She smiled serenely at him.

"You were feeding in Volterra Ethius. That is unforgivable."

"The Volturie are gone Athendora. I may do what I like in Volterra."

"Does it look to you as if we are gone Ethius?" She gestured to his captors and then me.

"You are slaves." He yelled and I couldn't have agreed more.

"Hush Ethius." She nodded to me and I shut him up.

"We are more powerful than ever Ethius, my Isabella more so than most." She nodded to me again and I walked forward to tear his head off.

"Thank you Isabella."

"You're welcome."


	7. Alice

I had become cold and callous. I no longer noticed the atrocities that I had a hand in. I destroyed covens for Athendora's benefit. I acquired humans to be changed against their will and then taught them how to be useful. Athendora would let no one, no matter how grand their talent, go without extensive battle training. She would not make the same mistake twice.

The vampire world feared and respected the Volturie again and me along with it. I was known throughout the world as the head of the Volturie guard. I wondered what Edward thought about my new occupation. I stayed busy and tried not to think of him. Thinking of my perfect husband was too painful. I still wore my ring much to Demitri's annoyance.

I never scowled anymore. My face was a mask of impartiality. I didn't care what I did or where I went. I didn't care if I came back alive. Like my previous nomadic days I was fearless. It had been ten years since the Southern Wars and I was getting bored. I needed no more training; I was lethal.

I met with Athendora every day at the same time in her huge office. She required that I go shopping once a month to stay in fashion. She paid me well for my services and I wanted for nothing except my freedom.

"I want the future seeker Isabella." Athendora said.

"Good luck with that." I said dryly.

"You are going to go get her for me."

"No I'm not."

"Don't be difficult Isabella."

"Alice will never serve you Athendora."

"We shall see." She smiled serenely. "Now go bring her to me please."

I stepped out of the office and went to my room to change. I wore all black as usual and packed some more clothes. I yelled for Demitri, Beverly, and David.

We took the fastest planes to Seattle, following Demitri. We rented a car and drove to Forks. I took the familiar turn down the lane to the Cullens house, my house at one point. I stopped the car in front and we got out.

Carlisle came out to greet us and stopped when he saw me.

"Bella?"

"Hello Carlisle. Athendora sends her regards." I wanted to rush to him and hug my father.

The entire family had come out at the sound of my name. Edward was at the back looking crazed. I couldn't take it. I wanted to run to him and crush him. I hated that I had to stand my ground and wear my mask.

"Alice. Athendora extends an invitation for you to visit Volterra." I had a mission to do if I was to keep Edward safe.

"Tell her I'm flattered but I'll have to decline." Alice was looking at me with a confused expression.

"Let me say again Athendora requires your presence in Volterra."

"I'm sorry but I cannot go."

Edward growled and launched himself at Demitri, but before he could strike David had him writhing on the ground. I wondered what Demitri had thought to cause Edward to react so violently.

"Enough." I held up a hand.

Edward got up panting and stared at me as if he didn't know me. I didn't want this to get messy so I directed my thoughts toward Alice. I focused on what I wanted and she complied, getting into the car.

"I love you. She called."

"You took her will away!" Jasper jumped at me and he too crumpled to the ground.

"What happened to you Bella?" Edward was in agony.

I didn't answer him and walked back to the car and we drove away. Alice started to sob in the back seat.

"How could you Bella?"

"Could you do it for Jasper?" I looked at her through the rear view mirror.

"Oh." Recognition was apparent on her face.

We were silent until we got on the plane to Volterra. Then I pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

_I'm so sorry Alice. I can't let them hurt him. I tried to protect you as long as possible._

_So that's why you left? They were threatening Edward? _

_Yes._

_What do we do?_

_I've been thinking over a plan for a few years actually. _

_Is it good?_

_Most of the guard are loyal to me, not Athendora. If I could kill her and get Demitri on my side…_

_That is risky Bella_

_I've been her puppet for fifty years, it has to end. _

_I'll help you. We will get out of this._

_Yes we will._

I tore up the paper and threw it away when the attendant came through for the used cups. Alice held my hand the whole way to Volterra. Athendora welcomed Alice personally at the private airstrip outside the city.

"Alice it is so nice to finally meet you." Athendora clapped her hands together and her burgundy eyes sparkled.

"Hello Athendora." Alice had a sour look on her face.

"Isabella where are her things?"

"We had to leave in a hurry."

"Then you must take Alice shopping." Athendora handed me a red credit card. "No limits for my best girls." She turned and went back to her perfectly restored white 1938 Cadillac town car. Her chauffeur opened the door for her and she left us. There was a black 2010 Camaro waiting in the hangar, keys in the ignition. The day was cloudy and rainy so it was safe for Alice and I to go shopping as ordered.

"We've missed you Bella. Edward has been going out of his mind."

"I've missed you too." The words sounded strange in my mouth.

"We just thought you were taking it easy and being a nomad until we heard the rumors about the Southern Wars."

"What did you think of the news?"

"We all knew you were capable of it, but it was hard for us to believe. You have always been so sweet."

"Now I'm dangerous." I smiled showing all my teeth and then sighed.

"Yes you are. You didn't even have to say anything and I was helpless to your will."

"I am sorry about that."

"You did what you had to. I would have done the same."

"Edward looked at me like he didn't know who I was." I was on the verge of crying.

"You should have seen yourself sliding out of a black SUV with Demitri and Beverly. You were terrifying. You were emotionless and looked capable of anything." Alice took my hand. "You'll always be Bella to me."

"I'm not Bella anymore." I said angrily. "I'm Isabella the leader of the Volturie guard and right hand of Athendora." I started to sob and parked the car in front of a stylish boutique.

"I had no idea what happened when you left. I had no idea you were suffering so much."

"It doesn't matter. What matters is getting you back to your family. I'm doomed for all of the things I've done, you aren't."

"They are your family too." She had picked up on my phrasing of getting her back to _her_ family.

"Not after the things I've done."

"We will accept you no matter what Bella." She gazed into my eyes earnestly.

I sobbed some more and she hugged me to her, smoothing my hair. I finally pulled myself together and we got out of the car. A small cell phone in my pocket buzzed.

"Hello Heidi."

"Alright."

I flicked the phone shut in annoyance.

"We need to buy you some formal wear. She is going to parade you around at a party tonight." I scowled.

"She did the same to you didn't she?"

"Yes."

"That's why you were dancing right after you left. You looked gorgeous by the way."

"Thanks Alice."

We shopped the entire street buying shoes, dresses, and all manner of other clothes and accessories. I bought some new high heeled boots with buttons up the sides and round toes. I also bought a dress for tonight. I had no illusions that I wasn't going to be paraded around again as well. Alice bought an entire wardrobe with shoes to match everything. We tried to smile and have fun but we were too aware of our situation for any sort of happiness other than the comfort of being together.

Heidi and a few other women met us in the garage and carried our bags up to our rooms. Alice was in a light pink room similar to mine. The women set about putting Alice's clothes into the closet.

"I love you." I whispered and hugged her before going to my room to prepare for the party.

I put on my new black velvet cocktail dress that showed off the new black boots. I French braided my hair and pinned it all at the back of my head. I wore onyx bracelets and earrings. I twirled in the mirror and decided that I looked drop dead gorgeous and menacing at the same time.

I walked down the short hall to Alice's room and her eyes popped when she saw me.

"Bella! You are to die for ravishing." Alice was surprised; I never had cared about fashion when I was with the family.

"Thank you Alice." I twirled for her, my dress flaring out at the bottom.

Alice had her very short hair gelled in a 1920's fashion which was very becoming. Her dress, which we had picked out that day, was bright orange with red beading to the floor. Her shoes were tall sandal heels that were the same red as the beading.

"You look heartbreaking Alice."

We locked hands and walked the halls to the ballroom. The doors opened and we were announced by the vampire at the top of the stairs. We walked gracefully to the front of the room with our heads held high and shoulders back, our hands still joined. We stopped in front of Athendora and she stood to kiss our cheeks.

Athendora was wearing a long burgundy dress with a high collar and plunging neckline. She motioned for us to sit to her right in two thrones slightly smaller than her own. I never let go of Alice's hand as I leaned back and looked scathingly at the crowd. Alice was doing the same.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have come far in the last fifty years with Isabella's help and now we are pleased to welcome her sister Alice. Please help her to feel at home. Now have a good time."

David came and asked me to dance. I released Alice as Stanley offered her his arm. We twirled effortlessly on the dance floor. People watched in awe of the most powerful vampires in the world. After one song was through others joined us on the dance floor. Hard looks from David kept all other suitors at bay.

"Isabella, why do you still wear your wedding ring?" David asked eyeing me warily.

"Because I am married dear one." I saw Edward in front of my eyes.

"What is he like?"

"He is an angel, pure and perfect." I sighed and looked at my ring on David's shoulder.

"You're here for him aren't you?"

"Yes I am."

"Athendora made you come here like she did us." He was angry.

"Yes David." The thought of the life he could have had if I had never gone to his grandmother's home haunted me as I danced with him as a fifty year old vampire.

"May I cut in?" Elezear said quietly.

"Of course." David bowed to me and walked off of the floor.

"You look very nice my dear."

"Thank you Elezear you are always so kind to me." I smiled a genuine smile which felt strange on my lips.

We danced a song with my head resting on his shoulder. It was my most vulnerable moment in fifty years. I realized that I couldn't let them see weakness so I sat on my throne looking disdainful. Athendora joined me after a while sitting with her back straight and a smile on her lips.

"You have done so well Isabella. Fifty years and the Volturie are stronger than ever. You made it all possible. I am so happy."

"I'm happy you're happy."

"But you are so unhappy Isabella."

"I need my family."

"We are your family."

"You are my army, not my family."

Stanley came up and asked to dance with Athendora. She smiled and laughed at his youthful charms. Alice was catching up with Elezear on the dance floor. I sat there looking haughty seeing only one face. Edward would never love me after he learned what I had done. The look on his face when David had crumpled him to the ground was horrifying. He had asked me what had happened to me. Edward had looked up at me in physical and emotional agony. That should never be on an angel's face. My own personal angel was in pain and it had to stop.

How would I make his pain stop? How could I atone for all the years of loneliness that I had inflicted? How could I explain my behavior to him so that he would not be repulsed by me? About a few things I was absolutely certain; first, Edward was in pain; second, I had to stop that pain; and third, I had to kill Athendora.

I stood and nodded to Athendora as I passed her on the way out of the ballroom. I sat in my rooms glaring at the grains in the hardwood floor. I was a stone statue perched on the windowsill. I didn't move and didn't look away from the wood floor.

"Your face is going to stick that way."

"Don't you knock Demitri?"

"Would I be more successful if I did?"

"No."

"Then why bother?"

"Demitri, why do you keep bothering me? You know I'm married."

"He's probably moved on. Why can't you do the same?"

"He hasn't and I won't."

"You believe he is that faithful." Demitri snorted.

"Yes I do." I said solidly.

"Dream on babe." Demitri left leaving my door open.

"You're right you know." Alice walked softly into my room. "He hasn't moved on. He's been waiting for you." She sat on the chaise.

"I want him to be happy."

"There is only one way for you to make him happy Bella." She looked at me, but I still stared at the floor.

"We can't kill Athendora and leave my army in chaos. There has to be order."

"You are the natural one to take her place." Alice had turned thoughtful and I finally looked up at her. "Would this life be so bad if Edward was by your side?"

"I suppose not."


	8. Germany

Alice held my hand all night until Demitri came to get me for Athendora. I dressed in my black camouflage dress and black leather jacket. I walked to Athendora's office to get my assignment, not that I really cared what it was.

She had a grim expression on her face and I could tell it would not be an acquisition today.

"We have a problem in Germany." She was flustered.

"Yes?"

"There is an idiot turning humans and showing off to the mentally unbalanced of them who fancy themselves to be Dracula."

"Fang bangers? You are sending me to deal with a bunch of crazies?" I laughed.

"It's exposure Isabella, nothing to be laughed at."

"Don't fret I'll go kill him."

"No Isabella you must bring him to me and kill the witnesses."

"Humans?"

"Yes the humans."

"Fine." I shrugged. "Who've I got?"

"Take at least five with you."

"Wowza that's a few of us Athendora."

"This is a big problem."

"Fine." I was bored with her.

I walked out of the office and down to the garage calling names as I went. Everyone knew to come when I called. I had to wait one minute for Beverly, Demitri, Dorian, Andrew, Anna, and Tressa to appear.

"We've got trouble in Berlin." I said.

"Trouble?" Tressa asked.

"Yeah. Some psycho is changing humans and showing off to Fang Bangers." I had always liked Tressa; I had acquired her about thirty years back.

We took two SUV's to the airstrip where the Learjet was fueled and waiting. I flew us to Berlin and parked at a private strip where there were cars waiting. It was night and we drove to the industrial part of town. We could hear the music from ten miles off. Our objective was an abandoned warehouse the crazies were using as home base.

We got out of the cars a few blocks out and spread out, covering all the exits. I walked in and the humans unconsciously recoiled at my presence. I walked up onto their makeshift stage and focused on all of them.

_Stop!_

No one moved in the entire place. I easily picked out the few real vampires in the room and dispatched my team to grabbing them. My mind stayed focused on the crowd or the "witnesses". I was cruel but not without mercy. I made them all sleep and left them that way while the warehouse burned them all alive.

There were seven newborns and one older vampire. I didn't like that we were outnumbered. They relied far too heavily on my gift. Tressa and I exchanged looks. We were having the same thought. I kept very focused as we shoved them into the cars. I had Beverly fly the plane back to Volterra so I could keep my undivided attention on the hostile vampires.

Beverly had called from Berlin and there were hulking, brutish, vampires waiting for the prisoners. I kept all of them calm until we got to the castle. Then there was at least one brute to every prisoner and they didn't have a chance. I knew the newborns were destined for death if Elezear didn't find a talent within them. The creator was going to be made an example of unless he was extraordinarily powerful.

I walked with my favorite hulk, Andrew, and the creator of the newborns. We walked into the ballroom and Athendora was seated at her throne. I stood by her side waiting for her verdict.

"What is your name?" Athendora asked.

"Vladamir"

"Why have you exposed us in this way?"

"I expose nothing that they not already know." His English was broken.

"You shall pay for your idiocy." She snapped her fingers and I took away his consciousness before they tore him apart.

Athendora came with a shiny lighter that threw a jet of flame onto the pile of body parts. Her burgundy eyes gleamed as she looked at my impassive face. She saw me as power and she loved power. Her jade velvet gown whispered over the floor as she returned to her thrown.

"Clean this up." I snapped and a small man vampire came to clean up the ashes.

"There is a small matter of your sister dearest." Athendora stopped my exit.

"What about her?" I was suddenly worried.

"Her family took her back. I was sorry I had sent you away. You would have been able to stop them."

"Yes."

"Oh well, we will go get her for good in a few years when we destroy Carlisle's coven."

I nodded to Athendora as I walked out of the ballroom. Once back in my room I fell apart. However, the only way that I had to fall apart here was to turn into a statue. So, statue I was until nightfall when I hunted. I could still see the faces and hear the blasting music of the silly humans who thought they were vampires. But did that mean they deserved to die? They went down the wrong path and it got them burned alive. Kind of like me in a way.

Athendora wanted Carlisle's coven done with? She was just biding her time? I was repulsed and I knew she only waited until I was no longer useful. Once she murdered my family she would have nothing on me, nothing to make me stay. My thoughts were a tornado as I hunted.

I got back to my room feeling a little better, just trying not to think about the humans. I opened my CD player and a note was folded up inside the disc tray.

_Bella,_

_I'm sorry. I will tell them the truth. We will be back for you._

_Alice_

I tore up the note and threw it out the window. The family had been here and they hadn't stuck around to save me as well. They must truly hate me. It was just as well that they had left me. If Athendora called Silpicia about my disappearance Edward would die.

I changed into more black and listened to some classical music, letting my mind wander. Whenever I let my mind go it went to Edward. At least now he would know the truth. I hoped he wouldn't try anything to save me and get himself killed.


	9. Iraq

What is it to be today?" I asked as I walked into Athendora's office.

"A routine acquisition Isabella. A boy."

"Where?"

"Iraq. Demetri will lead you there. Don't bother with the parents." She went back to her files and laptop and I left.

"Demitri!"

I walked to the garage followed by Demitri and Kathleen. I never really did like Kathleen. She was a sadistic robot of Athendora's. I got into my 2010 Camaro and beat them to the airstrip. We took off and were soon circling over Baghdad. We landed and found an SUV waiting for us.

We drove to a more affluent part of town and Demitri signaled at a nice looking house. I could hear a small child inside with a man and a woman. I was unconcerned. We knocked at the door and the man answered becoming wary as he saw us.

"May I help you?"

"We would like to speak with you about your son." I said in flawless Arabic.

"My son?"

"Yes he is quite special."

"Come in." He still looked wary.

I was thirsty, it had been far to long since I'd hunted. The boy was playing in the front room and the woman came out to see what was going on. We sat around their kitchen table and they waited for me to speak.

"We would like to offer your son a place at our school in Italy." I said.

"He is but seven years of age." The man said and the blood quickened under his skin.

"He will be well taken care of."

"I won't have someone else raising my son." The man was angry. "Thank you for your time, but please leave." He stood up.

Kathleen darted to cut the woman off as she went to grab the child. The man lunged at me. I grabbed him as gently as I could and scooped up the boy. I ran with them out the door getting into one of the cars and racing off. I slid into a garage and jumped out to the close the door. I made sure the man and boy were quiet with my mind as I heard Demitri and Kathleen pass.

What had I just done and why had I done it? The man knew too much now; it was join or die. I would have to change him myself if I were to save him. I put the boy and the man to sleep. I knew that I was doomed to fail but I had to try. I bit into the man and I became crazed. I drank his blood and he died in my arms without feeling a thing. I took the boy and got back into the car. I drove back to the house.

The woman was dead, her neck broken. She had witnessed too much. She had had to die. I set the house on fire and threw the man's body inside hoping that no one noticed. I drove to the airstrip and Demitri and Kathleen were waiting.

"What the hell was that Bella?"

"I don't know." I said truthfully.

"Athendora is not going to be pleased with you Isabella." Kathleen looked smug so I shut her up; she glowered at me unable to speak.

"Serious exposure risk Bella. I like the eyes though." Demitri shrugged and got on the plane.

As I flew back to Volterra I could feel the man's blood within me. I was a monster, a murderer. I did not go report to Athendora. I went straight to my rooms and shut the door. I put in some American screaming rock music and sat staring at the wall. The night fell and I went into my closet for no good reason and was shocked by what I saw in the mirror.

I looked into my red eyes and smashed the mirror in my closet full of black clothes. I sank down to the floor and picked up a shard of the glass. My red eye looked back at me, the monster I had become. I had killed hundreds of vampires in my time and a warehouse full of evil humans, but now I had killed an innocent man trying to protect his child.

If I wasn't committing these atrocities then Athendora would have someone else doing it. I was just the best of the best and she knew it. That evil woman had to be stopped somehow. Silpicia was also a problem. I couldn't let Edward be harmed because of the evil I had brought down upon us.

My path became clear before my feet. I looked down at my left hand and the ring sparkling in the moonlight. I removed it for the first time since Edward had put it there and closed it in a plain wood box, like a coffin, on one of the shelves.

I left my room quietly and walked the halls until I found his room.

"Demitri." I whispered through the hinges.


	10. Athendora

Demitri had been receptive if not a little suspicious. He was not unintelligent. I felt dirty and strange as I walked to my rooms to change into blacker black. I, as always, went to my meeting with Athendora.

"Isabella, I have a need to travel to Germany. I would like you to fly me there."

"Of course Athendora. May I ask why you are making a personal visit?"

"It has to do with your relatives Isabella. You see your mother remarried to a man named Phillip and they had children and so on. There is a distantly removed niece of yours that I have had Elezear observe. He says she has great potential. She is married to an American soldier, living in Germany." She smiled, pleased with herself.

"As you wish Athendora." I was furious but I kept a lid on it.

This was the day I would put my plan into action. This was the day that I got revenge for everything she had put me and everyone I knew through. This was the day that revenge would be mine for what she had done to so many innocent humans and was trying to do to my niece. She had pushed me and pushed me and now she had pushed too far.

"Perfect. Go change and meet me at the airstrip."

I left the office and changed into black jeans and my usual black leather jacket. I drove the Camaro to the hangar where Athendora was waiting in the Learjet with Demitri. He gave me an appreciative look and I faked a smile.

We boarded the plane and I took off out of the private airstrip. Demitri came and sat in the copilot seat with me.

"I know you're using me; I just don't know what for." He mused as if to himself.

"Demitri."

"You forget I know you. I've been working with you for fifty years; you're lethal."

"Not all the time."

"Nope, all the time." He stated.

"What makes you think I didn't just get lonely?"

"_You _don't get lonely Bella. You are completely self sufficient." He smiled. "Don't get me wrong I'll sign on for your usage; it's worth it." He chuckled.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself." I smirked at him.

"Immensely."

I did a small dive, enough to make the gravity in the plane zero out for a second.

"Isabella stop playing around with my airplane." Athendora called from the passenger compartment.

I waited until we were hundreds of miles from anything and made my decision. I pushed down on the yolk and the plane dove toward the earth.

"Very funny Bella." Athendora said. "Bella stop this!" she became more panicked.

"Seriously Bella isn't this a little dangerous?" Demitri looked uncomfortable.

"Immensely." I mimicked and braced myself for the crash.

We came down in a well forested area and jumped clear before the plane burst into flames. Athendora looked at me furious. Demitri was surprised and a little dazed. We looked at each other, assessing the situation.

Athendora, Demitri, and I were alone near the crashed Learjet. There was nothing for hundreds of miles in any direction. I couldn't have picked a better place for this. Demitri might be a problem or he might be an asset we would see. I kept Athendora still with my mind.

"Isabella! Release me!" she shrieked.

"I'm going to be the one who is released now Athendora." I smiled her serene smile at her.

"Demitri do something!"

"What do you expect me to do Athendora? Defeat the most powerful vampire in the world? I'd like to see you try. I'd like to see anybody try."

"You have been digging your own grave for fifty years Athendora." I said.

"I gave you status, a fortune, and the respect of the world!"

"You took everything and gave me inconsequential things in replacement."

"You will never get away with this Isabella! The guard will punish you for my murder."

"Haven't you heard? They are my guard. I am leader of the Volturie; they will do what I tell them to do."

"Demitri please, have I not been good to you."

I walked toward her and slapped her across the face with the back of my right hand. It couldn't have hurt but it was very degrading. She hissed and tried to break my mental bonds.

"She's more fun." Demitri laughed.

"Be reasonable Demitri." Athendora was begging.

Demitri walked over to me and stood unnervingly close. I kept my focus on Athendora. If I made one slip she might get away. Demitri took my face in his hands and kissed me passionately. My concentration broke under my guilt and surprise; Athendora took off running through the trees.

Demitri and I ran after her. We were faster than she was. Her muscles had atrophied while she was in her towers ruling the world. I caught up to her and jumped on her, crushing her to the ground. The sound when I hit her was like a lightning strike.

"Demitri I beg you!" She wailed.

"I've chosen my side." He looked at me.

"Silpicia will kill your little Edward if anything happens to me." I snarled at her.

"She won't have time Athendora." I waited for that to sink in. "I'll kill her too before she even realizes you are gone."

"Demitri, where is Silpicia?" I took her threats against Edward and threw them at her.

"England. Exeter I think." Athendora was ripping and tearing at my mental restraints.

"You see Athendora, You are a figurehead who plans parties. You are really quite unnecessary to us."

"I am the leader, I have built us up to what we are."

"No, there you are wrong. I trained every single member of the guard. I went and destroyed covens. I went and acquired the humans. I built us up to what we are now. You've had a long run of it Athendora. It is time for others to take power."

"You will regret this."

"Doubtful."

A second later with a flash of my teeth she was decapitated. I tore her to pieces and took her lighter and watched as it engulfed her in flames.

As soon as she was truly gone Demitri came over to me and hugged me. I was stiff but I hugged him back.

"Demitri? Will you help me capture and kill Silpicia?"

"I would do anything for you Bella. You know that."

"Let's go." I started running toward the nearest populated area and Demitri followed.

Our clothes were tattered from wrecking the plane so we bought new ones, all black, at a chain store in a small town. We ran to the more affluent area of town and found a sleek black Jaguar. I drove to France and we swam the channel to England. We stole another nice car and Demitri drove us to a mansion in the countryside.

We got out a few miles away and ran to the old mansion house. Demetri felt the pull of Silpicia's mind in an upper room and we scaled the brick wall to jump in the window.

Silpicia saw me and grew wary. She reached under the large desk at which she was sitting and I stopped her before she could push the panic button.

"I knew you would come for me eventually." She said quietly.

"You are the guillotine hanging over Edwards head Silpicia." I kept my focus on her.

"Athendora is my sister or was. I assume you killed her?"

"I did."

"Well I suppose everything has to end sometime." Her wedding ring still sparkled on her finger as well.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way." I said.

"Demitri I had no idea you felt such animosity toward my sister and myself."

"I don't; I just like being on the winning side."

I jumped at Silpicia and she didn't even struggle as I ripped her to pieces. Demitri and I burned her in her own fireplace and went back to our stolen car. We were finally free.

We returned to Italy where I sent everyone with a Volturie cell phone a text saying ballroom. I stood at the top of the stairs and waited for silence.

"Athendora and Silpicia are gone. I now give you a choice. You may stay with the guard loyal to me or you may leave. No one shall be a slave to me."

There was stunned silence and David came through the crowd to stand at the bottom of the stairs and Stanley followed to stand with him. Beverly stood between her two grandchildren protectively. We were the most powerful vampires in the world and no one wanted to face us. Stanley alone could have them on their knees in a twentieth of a second if he was so inclined.

Some started slowly filtering out through the doors on the bottom level. I did not try to stop them. I would not have slaves. Ten vampires left the room and forty remained.

"I will not begrudge those who would like to leave." I stated again but no one left.

"We will construct a more peaceful and just Volturie than has ever existed before. No longer shall we commit atrocities for the sake of power. We shall be silent yet vigilant peace keepers."

There was a murmur of speculating voices as I left the room. I didn't know what to do next. Should I call Carlisle or Alice? Would they forgive me? Finally, I called Alice. "Hello Alice."

"Bella what happened? I saw your plane crash and then nothing?"

"Come to Volterra. Bring everyone. It's safe now." I was so relieved.

"By safe you mean that they're dead?"

"Yes they're dead."

Demitri came into my new office as I was arranging for one of our private jets to pick up the Cullens.

"Now you can be with him."

"Yes."

"I should have known. I did know, I just didn't want to admit it."

"I have treated you unfairly." I was a little ashamed.

"You used me to get to Silpicia." He sighed.

"Yes."

Demitri came over to me and I didn't know what to expect. He pulled me out of the chair and kissed me almost angrily. I stiffened and he let me go. He smiled at me and I looked back at him.

"I meant what I said at the crash. You are more fun and I do love a good time." He strode out the door.

I tried to remain calm as I waited at the airstrip for my family to arrive. I had taken great care with my appearance. My hair was half pinned up and half falling around my shoulders. I had gone out and bought colored clothes for the first time in fifty years. I was wearing a rose pink dress with brown boots.

The plane landed and I could barely contain my excitement as It pulled up to the hangar. I saw Carlisle first, then Esme, followed by Emmett and Rosalie. Jasper gave me a hard look, but Alice came and hugged me. I hugged Carlisle and Esme and then froze when I saw him. Edward got off of the plane. What would he think of me now? Would he approve of what I had become? Would he still love me? Would he forgive me?

.


End file.
